HEY ED?
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Lillie a slight tomboy  who likes to wear dresses  and Edmund  you know that super hunk  are best friends. When Lillie asks if she acts to much like a boy what will Ed say? ONESHOT FOR HUMOR CONTEST


**First I want to say...yay this is my first ever entry into a contest on here so I'm EXCITED :) Second: I actaully am kinda pleased with this... hmmmm. Third: If your reading my other stories "RICKY THE LOVING" AND "LOVE PRANKS LIES AND SPIES" I am still working on those :) Forth: HAPPY THANKS GIVING...well late thanks giving...idk if all countries celebrate this holiday so if you dont just nod your head and be like yeahhh ok cool and if they do and im just having a 'blond moment' hehe oops...ok im blabbering on ward!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN CON... (crowd in back ground *BOOOOO*) BUT I DOOO OWN LILLIE and AL...her maid haha **

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Edmund and I were locked in a staring contest/argument; disagreeing on who was the better horse rider. Our faces were so close if I moved mine even half a centimeter we would be kissing.

"Will you two stop!" Susan yelled suddenly. We both turned to her knocking heads.

"Owww" We cried at the same time.

"Will the pair of you just grow up!"

"Yeah Ed grow up" I said rubbing my head.

"Only if you grow up first" He smirked. We had been friends since we were three; inseparable, best friends.

"Not going to happen"

"Ugh!" Susan stomped out of the room, something that happened on a regular basis.

"Look what you did!" I said throwing my hands up running after Susan.

"Sue!" I yelled turning down hallways she had disappeared. I never sunder stood how we had all lived in the castle the same amount of time yet I still got lost. I was now wandering around a hallway lined with armor and pictures and little vases on tables. I missed home I think I missed it more than the four siblings. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings I was actually close to the stables. I quickly ran outside splashing in the puddles since I was a kid at heart getting the hem of my white dress muddy before gliding into the stables were Edmund was whispering to his horse. I quickly became quiet watching him.

"You're such a good horse"

"I know" Phillip lifted his head in pride.

"You would totally beat Lillie's horse in a race" Clyde huffed from his stall glaring at Edmund.

"Clyde could defiantly beat Phillip" I said sitting my self on a rafter. Edmund who was startled fell back glaring at me.

"How long were you there Lil?"

"Long enough" I smirked. He shot me a glare before standing dusting him self off and running out of the stables. I sighed jumping down.

"ED!" I yelled running after him, covering my eyes to shield them from the rain that was now pouring in buckets from the sky. Ed turned around just in time to see me slip and fall on my but in the mud. He burst out laughing.

"Not funny! Now come help a lady up" I smiled.

"You're not a lady"

"I beg to differ" I said grabbing his now out stretched hand and pulling him over my shoulder into the mud. I was suddenly reminded of us on the morning after a raid.

"_It freezing out today" his mom said looking at the destruction around us. Ed and I were 11 Peter stood glaring before all of us were pushed off to school. _

"_Ed look at this one!" I squealed picking up a bullet casing and holding it out flat in the palm of my hand. _

"_No way! That's a Maschinengewehr 1934 (MG 34) casing, from a Nazi gun!" He plucked it out of my hand. _

"_Ed give it back!"_

"_It's for boys Lillie" _

"_So I think its cool and I found it give it back" We had always been like kids, maybe because this war took away our youth. Ed and I were in a ball fighting in the middle of the street people gasped looking as a girl fought with a boy but we didn't care. _

"Don't do it!" I said snapping back to reality as Edmund held a hand full of mud to my face.

"AHHHH GET INSIDE!" Susan's voice rang out with the thunder.

"In a minute!" We called. Edmund put down the mud and looked at me. His brown eyes searching my face as he sat on my stomach. I had been waiting for that moment that time when he looked at me like I looked at him. The way I had since I was 5 I know cliché but what's a girl gunna do? For a second it looked like he saw it then the next second he was smearing mud on my face. I growled at him as he jumped up and ran inside.

"COWARD!" I screamed after him as I skipped to my room to take a bath….or two. Algoma looked at me disgusted when I banged into my room.

"What happened to you!" The fawn asked running hot bath water.

"I'll give you one guess"

"Edmund?"

"Bingo" I smiled. I loved how fast my tub filled up, quickly stepping inside of it as Algoma washed my hair.

"Looks like you scraped your knee" She said suddenly her sweet voice breaking the silenced.

"Ohhh" I looked down at my knee which was turning the water around it red. "Yeah I guess"

"You need to get down to the medic when I'm done with you, and Miss Lillie"

"Yes?"

"Act like a lady"

"FINE" I sighed angrily stepping out of my bathwater slipping on a dress and running down to the kitchen.

"Ohh its you"

"Hello to you too" Edmund didn't look up from the ham he was currently devouring.

"Hungry much?"

"A little" He smirked. I jumped up on the counter sitting next to him.

"Ed?"

"Hmmm" he mumbled mouth full.

"Do I act too much like a boy?"

"No," He paused to swallow "I don't think you do, I know that's just the way you are since you didn't have a mom and grew up with 4 other brothers. But others think so"

"Ohhh"

"But you shouldn't change for them I like you just the way you are" I looked up at him shocked but he was looking at the ham instead of me.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yess"

"Did you mean what you said earlier….about me not being a lady?" I played with my hands. I could hear Ed put the ham down.

"Yes you're a fat ugly man woman with a beard" He smirked at me.

"Brat!" I giggled pushing his shoulder. "But seriously, did you?"

"Of course not Lil, you're a perfect lady with manners and charm and wit and you're funny and beautiful" My eyes met his on the last word.

"Beautiful?"

"The most beautiful girl I know"

"Ed, I love you" He put his hand on my neck pulling me closer to him his other hand on my waist and our lips touched. It was every thing I was waiting for, and extremely passionate. At first it was slow then we were making out, he pulled away inter lacing our fingers.

"Hey Ed"

"Yeah?"

"You taste like ham"

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :)


End file.
